Kiss the Rain
by Usagimon
Summary: Allen hated the rain. But the rain poured down relentlessly. Yullen. Oneshot.


**A short oneshot I was in the mood of writing when I was playing Kiss the Rain by Yiruma on my piano one day. Coincidentally, it started to rain halfway through the song. Yullen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, even though I wish I did.**

& - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - [kiss-the-rain_c01]; - - - - - - - - &

It has been only a month since Allen started to attend high school, and he's already unhappy about his school life. Yes, Lavi, his best friend was there, but... A best friend simply isn't someone capable of completely curing unrequited love. His footsteps made a rhythmic splash, his shoes wet from stepping in the sidewalks, a steady tapping against his umbrella. How he hated getting wet.

But the rain poured down relentlessly.

The loneliness of going home alone didn't take long to sink in. Starting from yesterday, Lavi had club activities that would go on for months to come, and couldn't walk back with Allen anymore. His pace picked up to a light jog, eager to reach his own quarters and eat something, maybe napping a little afterwards.

A strong hand held his own and yanked him backwards. Allen nearly tripped on his own feet in surprise, but he clutched the arm and regained his balance. A car whizzed by, the driver looking at Allen as if he was crazy. Allen opened his mouth to swear, the goddamn car probably would've hit him. Why can't they drive safely, for hell's sake?

"Oi! Don't you know to not to walk across the street when the light's red?"

Allen looked at his light. It was indeed not his turn to walk... Wasn't it green just a second ago?

"S-sorry, thank you for helping me." he bowed to the person who helped him escape his death bed, mentally scolding himself for spacing out.

"Tche."

Allen could recognize that '_tche_' anywhere. He stood back up straight, and looked.

"K-Kanda-sempai!" Allen nearly jumped and took a few steps back, flustered. "I was s-spacing out and I--"

"You're pretty short, moyashi." The taller upperclassman turned to leave. He didn't have an umbrella, and his long hair had droplets of water hanging the strands, his clothes drenched.

"U-umm, wait! I, uhh, I j-just wanted to s-say--"

Kanda looked over his shoulder. "Just stop stuttering and get to the point, moyashi."

Allen tensed. Now or never.

It was the first time he really understood the feeling of the inability to speak, despite his strong will to do so.

"I... I l--..." Allen gripped the handle of his umbrella as hard as he could, to the point where his knuckles were turning white.

"I love you, Kanda-sempai!"

He said it.

Confessions were usually happy moments, weren't they?

This was definitely not. Kanda was going to hate him.

Allen's tears flooded in his eyes, he couldn't even see anymore, but his dignity held them back. His entire frame trembled at the thought of being disliked by his love.

"Tche."

The same strong hands that saved Allen from walking out into the street laced between Allen's white hair and pushed his head forward.

Allen felt something against his lips. His eyes were still veiled by his tears, but they couldn't stay there much longer. A stream of salt water rolled down the young man's cheek, and his vision returned.

His umbrella slipped out of his hand, the grip on it too loose.

Kanda's lips were against his own.

Rain fell on Allen, his hair starting to clump together into white strands, and cold water landed on his eyelashes.

He hated rain, yes, but this was better than staying dry. Far better.

Allen didn't move, nor did Kanda. They stood in the rain, sharing a gentle kiss. There was no aggression, or any hesitation. Just one, simple kiss.

& - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - [break]; - - - - - - - - &

Allen's pace picked up, his normal walking speed too slow compared to Kanda's large strides. He held his closed umbrella in one hand, and his other hand reached out to Kanda's.

Kanda didn't seem to mind having his hand held by Allen. His face remained expressionless, but the fact that he didn't say anything was enough of a sign.

The rain poured down relentlessly.

& - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - [kiss-the-rain_end]; - - - - - - - - &

**I tried to make it short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are loved, naturally.**


End file.
